Helios MK2/Image Gallery
Anime Helios_MK2_in_bal_form_(closed).png|Helios MK2 in Ball Form (closed) Helios MK2 in ball form open.png|Helios MK2 in Ball Form (original) Helios_MK2_ballform.png|Helios MK2 in Ball Form (Battle Gear compatible) Heliosmk2_4.jpg|Helios MK2 in Bakugan Form H-MK2-1.jpg|Helios MK2 in Bakugan form H-MK2-2.jpg H-MK2-3.jpg Helios MK2 talking to Drago.png|Helios MK2 talking to Drago Helios MK2 adout to use abillity Diffuse Quasar.png|Helios MK2 adout to use abillity Diffuse Quasar Heliosmk2_00.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Diffuse Quasar Helios MK2 using ability Chaos Power Cannon.png|Helios MK2 using ability Chaos Power Cannon Helios MK2 using ability Dragon Pounce.png|Helios MK2 using ability Dragon Pounce Helios MK2 recovers by FARBAS EM.png|Helios MK2 recovers by FARBAS EM Helios MK2 looking to Spectra.png|Helios MK2 looking on Spectra Epi-93-1-.png Helios MK2 Twin Desructor.png Helios MK2 Zukanator BallForm.png Helios MK2 eye.png|Helios MK2 eye Chaos Hyper Cannon.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability Chaos Hyper Cannon Helios MK2 using ability Pulsing Twister.png|Helios MK2 using ability Pulsing Twister Helios MK2 adout to use abillity Ragnarok Cannon.png|Helios MK2 using ability Ragnarok Cannon Heliosmk2_mwilda.jpg|Magma Wilda attacking Helios MK2 Helios MK2 in fire.png|Helios MK2 in fire Helios MK2 falling by Cross Dragonoid.png|Helios MK2 falling by Cross Dragonoid Spinning Tornado.png Helios MK2 absentee power of Cross Dragoind by Gate Card.png|Helios MK2 absentee power of Cross Dragoind by Gate Card mkmj.jpg|Helios MK2 saying that Drago is Number 1 Helios5.png|Maxus Helios MK2 ImagesCAYQAOH1.jpg|Twin Destructor forming on Helios MK2.png Helios MK2 mechanical hand.png|Helios MK2 mechanical hand Za.jpg|Helios MK2 and Zukanator declaring an attack Helix vs. MK2.jpg|Helios MK2 vs. Cross Dragonoid. Mkhx.jpg|Helios MK2 vs. Helix Dragonoid Helios MK2 Magma Wilda.PNG|Helios MK2 and Magma Wilda in Bakugan: New Vestroia Episode 52 Japanese ending Resistance_Bakugan.png|All Resistance Bakugan with Helios MK2 at Bottom Right hmk2sbg.jpg|Helios MK2 scanned by Gauntlet mk helios.jpg|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra on Intermission Screen H2sp.jpg|Cyborg Helios and Spectra on Intermission Screen Helios_MK_II_and_Spectra_Intermission.jpg|Helios Mk2 and Spectra on Japanese Intermission Screen Helios mk2.jpg|Helios MK2 Helios mk22.jpg|Helios MK2 after Farbros attack Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_HaosWolf_(19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (65).jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000314040.jpg|Helios and Drago h mk2 (2).jpg|Helios punching Drago Helix Drago helping Helios MK2.jpg|Helix Dragonoid helping Helios MK2 after their final battle against each other Picture 8.png Helios MK2.png|Helios MK2 opening with fire|link=Helios MK2 h mk2 (1).jpg h mk2 (3).jpg|Helios and Spectra HI.png Msbdbhmk2.jpg|Helios MK2 destroying MAC Spider 12321232123.png Helios with zukanator.jpg Helios with twin destructor.jpg Screen Shot 2011-11-26 at 12.40.47 PM.JPG helios mk2 and cross drago.png helios mk2.png Eyescream.png|Helios' mechanical eye is destroyed by Drago (this scene was cut out in the English version) lios-mk2-o.gif Sin título.png|Helios MK2 using ability Precipice Shield ChaosBoostCannon.png|Helios MK2 using ability Chaos Boost Cannon Sin título1.png|Helios MK2 using ability Exceed Charger Helios_with_twin_destructor.jpg Helios MK2 in Ultimate Formation screen.png|Helios MK2 in File:Ultimate Formation screen Game Helios-MKII-ball.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (closed) Hmk2.png Helios-MKIIr.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (open) Helios-MKII.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (black) (open) 01.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) (open) 600x501-2010122400004.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) with Silver Twin Destructor Translucent Pyrus Helios MK2.jpg|Translucent Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) (open) Helios MK2 + Twin Destructor.jpg|Translucent Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) with Translucent Twin Destructor HeliosMK2clear.jpg|Clear Helios MK2 Aquos_MK.PNG|Aquos Helios MK2 Helios mk2 ventus.jpg|Ventus Helios MK2 Helios mk2 darkus.jpg|Darkus Helios MK2 523x600-2010122400003.jpg|Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) and Twin Destructor in Combat Set RIMG0220.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) (closed) RIMG0222.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 (Battle Gear compatible) (Gear ready) RIMG022500.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Helios MK2' 41QCrhCkGML.jpg Sss (4).JPG Sss (1).jpg Sss (8).jpg Sss (6).jpg Sss (5).JPG Sss (12).PNG Helios mk3.PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (66).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (51).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (50).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (49).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (45).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (33).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (28).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (27).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (25).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (24).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (23).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (22).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (21).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (11).jpg Helios MK2 (white).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (2).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 3.jpg Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (63).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (60).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (59).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (58).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (57).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (55).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (53).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (52).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (51).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (100).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (98).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (97).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (96).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (85).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (83).JPG Picture 5hgj.png|The text in the white box says, "Battle gear for setting up, stand up when the occupying forces. W side of the wall of the target's stand. The increase in P Tsuindisutorakuta Combo. Ideal for deck B · W Listen Read phonetically" Picture 9ytytytu.png|The spectra hand, cutting-edge technology more advanced studies repeated. Large wings left and right well-balanced, easy to stand, good defense in the low center of gravity. A "Card powered cannon chaos" at +200. Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (43).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (42).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (41).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (40).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (39).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (18).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (17).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809.PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf 7547 (1).jpg Patryk Jan CEsarz 978436 (28).jpg Patryk Jan CEsarz 978436 (17).jpg Patryk Jan CEsarz 978436 (16).jpg Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (5).JPG HaosWolf PJC (40).jpg HaosWolf PJC (39).jpeg HaosWolf PJC (30).jpg HaosWolf PJC (29).jpg Maxus Helios MK2 .JPG Maxus 04.JPG HaosWolf 545 (24).JPG HaosWolf 545 (23).JPG HaosWolf 545 (22).JPG RIMG0224.jpg HaosWolf 545 (14).jpg HaosWolf 545 (10).jpg HaosWolf 545 (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (7).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (6).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (10).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (15).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (14).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (65).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (64).jpeg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (63).jpeg Keithstrife BBT04 Helios03.jpg Keithstrife BBT04 Helios01.jpg KeithStrife BBT04 Helios00.jpg Darkshadow -HW- (176).jpg Darkshadow -HW- (141).jpg 24.07.12 (28).JPG 24.07.12 (27).JPG 24.07.12 (22).JPG 24.07.12 (20).JPG B0.jpg Multi Helios MK2.jpg HDF76568U.jpg GHF65858.jpg 89056745.jpg DSC 0276.jpg Helios.jpg Ryukou_HeliosMk2Crystal1.jpg|Crystal Pyrus Helios Mk2 with Crystal Blue Twin Destructor Ryukou_HeliosMk2Crystal2.jpg|Crystal Pyrus Helios Mk2 Other Fire Dodge (NA).png|Helios MK2 with Twin Destructor on "Fire Dodge" Gate Card Copper Shot (NA).png|Helios MK2 with Zukanator on the Copper Shot Gate Card File:1309496582255.jpg Helios Mk2 data.png Picture 29gfdxjsk.png ujkuydkllPicture 24.png B2-pyrus00.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 47 (2).jpg BAKUGAN helios MKII.jpg Helios-MKIIr.jpg imagesK2.jpg THE PACK.jpg BCV1point5.jpg|BCV 1.5 is another way to obtain the Battle Gear version. Darkshadow -HW- (93).jpg Darkshadow -HW- (89).jpg Darkshadow -HW- (85).jpg Darkshadow -HW- (82).jpg Darkshadow -HW- (73).jpg Darkshadow -HW- (67).jpg Darkshadow -HW- (64).jpg Category:Image Galleries